


azamuku under the mistletoe

by writingLILY



Series: of snowy seasons and warm kisses [2]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Locked In, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, Pure Love, Romantic Fluff, Taichi is oblivious, azami being conservative, becoming boyfriends, for plot convenience, muku wants a proper kiss, there's magic involved, yuki being smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingLILY/pseuds/writingLILY
Summary: azami might not notice it but he takes after sakyo in a lot of wayslike not being able to kiss their lover on the lipsyuki likes the tea
Relationships: Izumida Azami & Nanao Taichi, Izumida Azami & Rurikawa Yuki, Izumida Azami/Sakisaka Muku, Nanao Taichi & Sakisaka Muku, Rurikawa Yuki & Sakisaka Muku
Series: of snowy seasons and warm kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Mankai Shenanigans





	azamuku under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> hey, im back at it again! as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and would make me really motivated.
> 
> the bonus is at the end note!
> 
> thank you for giving this a chance.

“Azami-kun, could you please take the boxes in the storage room outside?” Izumi asked the black-haired teen sitting beside Muku. They were in the living room watching a Christmas movie that Izumi vaguely knows. They seemed like they were having fun so she felt a bit guilty about her request but she badly needed help especially since there were a lot of places to clean in the dorm.

Muku watched the interaction between the two and when he saw Azami nod in agreement, he said, “I’ll help you, Azami-kun.” The other turned towards him and smiled in gratefulness.

“Thanks, you two!” Izumi smiled at both of them. Her smiled turned brighter as an idea sparked in her head. She clapped her hands and said, “I’ll treat the both of you with anything you like after this.”

“We’ll be looking forward to it, Director.”

“We’ll do our best!”

And that’s how they got here in the storage room with only a few boxes left to take outside. Azami sighed at heir situation. They were stuck in the room with no way out and contact with outside.

Muku looked at Azami. He looked composed as always and his face was like always too, neutral and seemed bored. Muku gulped, he doesn’t know what the other was thinking. Maybe, he was angry? I mean, who wouldn’t be angry in their situation? Stuck in a stuffy room with dust and HIM of all people. God, he was the reason he was angry! He was even worse than a soggy and bruised banana that no one wants and n—

“Muku-san,” Azami interrupted the seemingly distracted Muku and his darkening thoughts. “I’m fine, Muku-san,” he assured the other.

Muku looked at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted once again by Azami.

“No, I can’t read minds, Muku-san.”

“Maybe, you can, Azami-kun, like those shounen protagonists I read in a manga!”

“That’s not rea—”

A sound of something falling resounded. It continued to rattle and they could see a round object rolling towards them. It stopped as it hit Azami’s feet. It clicked and then a poof resounded as a weird pink mist was released and a white paper rolled out of it.

He eyed the strange and most especially suspicious object, not trusting it one bit. Maybe he was being dumb but with all the rather violent situations he experienced when he was still living with his father, he’d like to think he was _cautious._

And then, Muku squatted down reaching for the white paper.

“Muku-san!”

Muku looked at Azami startled by the shout as he held the paper, half-way getting up. “E-eh?” he muttered out, confused.

“That was dangerous, Muku-san!” Azami berated the other. He reached to other’s face, patting, and turning it in different directions to check if Muku was injured.

“Uhh,” Muku coughed as he tried to will his reddening face back to normal. “A-Azami-kun, umm,” he interrupted the other’s ministrations.

Azami stumbled back with wide eyes, blush slowly creeping up his face as he realized what he’d done. “I, uhh,” He stuttered, unable to properly form words.

“Let’s look at what’s written in the paper then,” Muku diverts the topic with a trembling voice as he feels the heat in his face gets warmer. He carefully pried it open and wished that Azami doesn’t noticed his trembling hands. Reading the contents of the paper, he sputtered, “Ki, Kiss?!”

“What’s wrong, Muku-san?” He looked at the other with a tilt of his head. Not receiving an answer, he took the paper from the teen’s trembling hands.

[ Please kiss under the mistletoe to get out of the room. ]

He promptly crumpled the paper as soon as he finished reading the contents. Gritting his teeth, he said, “What kind of shitty solution is this?!”

“Is this a prank you shitty God?!”

Muku trembled at the sudden outburst of the other. Hurt flickered in his eyes at the thought of Azami not wanting to kiss him. He furrowed his brows, _Why did he want Azami to kiss him anyway?_

Sure, he was really cool like some of the protagonists in several mangas he had read. Smart and outstanding. He’s also really handsome and when he smiles, he becomes even more good-looking even more than the princes he dreamed of. And maybe, when he’s in the zone and focused doing the other members’ make up and hair, he looked especially dashing.

Muku halted his thought as his face bloomed in red. _He liked Azami-kun!_

“——ku-san! Muku-san!”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to kiss me, Azami-kun,” he yelled in panic. “I uhh, I mean, I’d understand since Azami-kun is way cooler than me and even the princes and protagonists of mangas!”

Something flickered in Azami’s eyes that seemed to make Muku panic even more. Unable to control his mouth, he continued blabbing. “You’re really cool when you talk about make ups and skin cares. It’s like you’re sparkling! And when you do our makeup, you look dashing and even cooler. The smile you have when you’re satisfied with your work is very pretty too! I really lik—”

“Muku-san, please stop,” Azami interrupted Muku as he covered is bright red face. He pressed harder on his face hoping it’ll make him calm down and make the redness recede.

Muku flinched but he didn’t back from what he was about to say. “I really like you, Azami-kun! I understand if you don’t like me since I’m just sodden tofu that was left too long in the fridge and got spoiled but more than that I’m a dried-up cake with no taste and disgus—”

“No!” Azami stopped him from continuing his sentence. “You’re nothing like that at all! You’re better than tofu and cakes. You’re even better than make-ups and skin care lotions!”

Muku watched with wide eyes as Azami berates him for even thinking low of himself. He grinned.

Seeing the other’s bright grin, he deflated suddenly losing the confidence he built up. _How do you speak again?_ He thought. “What I’m saying is,” he said in a slightly quiet voice as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I like you too, Muku-san,” he confessed.

“We can kiss under there, then,” Muku informed other, pointing at the space under the mistletoe.

Azami was officially confused why a mistletoe was in this place of all places. Is this God’s doing too?

“Taichi-kun put it there,” He told the other, noticing his apparent confusion. “Apparently, it was plan J,” he continued. 

They stopped under the mistletoe. Azami could feel nervousness coming back at full force. He put his hands on Muku’s shoulder. Staring at the shorter boy’s eyes, he whispered, “Muku-san, you don’t have to worry since I’ll take responsibility.”

Muku blinked at the serious words coming from the younger boy.

“I’ll make you the happiest person, Muku-san,” he declared to the other as he leaned down to kiss him.

Muku closed his eyes, awaiting for the kiss. He felt the soft lips of Azami pressing on his forehead and he opened his eyes in surprise. “Azami-kun, I don’t think that co—”

“Finally!”

“Hey, you two, it’s lunch time,” Taichi called them as an amused Yuki followed him inside the room.

“Let’s go before the currian gets angry,” he said as his eyes flitted across them. His smile turning brighter as he sees the red faced Azami.

“Yuki-chan,” Taichi whined as he heard the weird nickname of Izumi leaves his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS  
> /as they walk back to the kitchen/
> 
> yuki, looking behind him: you do know we could hear you outside right?
> 
> taichi, happy: oH! That’s right! Congratulations on getting together, mucchan, aachan!!
> 
> yuki, smirking and clearly amused: that’s right congratulations,,, I can’t wait for the others to find out
> 
> taichi, oblivious: do you guys wanna announce it? Or should i? im excited!
> 
> muku: /blushing so hard/  
> azami, puts his hand on muku’s shoulders: I’ll take responsibility, muku-san


End file.
